In response to the inability of service providers to provide accurate estimations of a technician's estimated time of arrival (ETA), service providers (e.g., cable television service providers, internet service providers, telephone service providers) may frequently supply customers with an ETA that spans a broad range of time (e.g., 8:00 AM to 12:00 PM, 10:00 AM to 2:00 PM). In some instances, customers may frequently call and request order status updates (e.g., a technician's ETA) from these services providers due to the uncertainty and inconvenience of inaccurate ETAs. Accordingly, service providers may desire a way to provide their customers with a more accurate ETA of their technicians.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.